poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Soon, my new robot will be ready. Simply by combining the regular, Dark and Synthetic Energon, with the Smurf essence, the Red Lantern energy, to the Dark Core, I can create the most powerful robot the 16 realms have ever seen! All I need is the Transformer spark. Which I have. with that, Kilatron is born Kilatron: Kilatron, online. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Perfect. Makino, Zarc, Lord Darkar and Jackie Frost time for you to team up with Kilatron to destroy the Irelanders. Zarc: Of course, my lady. the castle The Evil Queen: Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness, I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face. Magic Mirror: What wouldst thou know, my Queen? The Evil Queen: Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all? Magic Mirror: Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than thee. Evil Queen: Alas for her! Reveal her name. Magic Mirror: Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow. Evil Queen: Snow White! the realm portal opens and the Irelanders stepped out Apple White: Where are we? Connor Lacey: This must be the enchanted realm of Snow White. And there's Snow White now. Snow White: Apple, my darling daughter. Apple White: Mommy. Snow White: And Raven, my stepdaughter. Raven Queen: Hi stepmom. Snow White: Are you my daughter's friends? Connor Lacey: Yup. I'm Connor Lacey and this is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Steven Universe, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dashiell Robert Parr, Violet Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Zadavia, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil (TMNT 2012), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012), Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris (Lolirock), Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook,Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Badwolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Courtley Jester, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Van Yamano, Amy Cohen, Kaz Walker, Hanz Gordon, Justin Kaido, Nils Ritcher, Dak Sendo, Hiro Hughes, Ran Hanasaki, Jessica Kaios, Asuka Carter, Lan Hikari, Mega Man.EXE, Mayl Sakurai, Roll.EXE, Dex Ogreon, GutsMan.EXE, Yai Ayano, Glyde.EXE, Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis, Sonia Sky, Lyra, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Cathy Smith, Sam, Danny, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmatron, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, erity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Mewtwo, Celebi, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zoroark, Zorua, N (Pokemon), Anthea and Concordia, Red Genesect, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica, Optimus Prime II, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl II, Side Burn, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot of the Spy Changers, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide of the Spy Changers, Mirage of the Spy Changers, Wedge, Grimlock of the Build Team, Hightower, Heavy Load, Grindor, High Wire, Sureshock, Ironhide of the Unicron Wars, Jetfire of the Unicron Wars, Rodimus of the Unicron Wars, Prowl of the Unicron Wars, Landmine, Bulkhead of the Unicron Wars, Cliffjumper, Downshift, Inferno aka Broadside, Storm Jet, Sky Shadow, Terradive, Treadshot, Windrazor, Hot Shot of the Unicron Wars, Red Alert, Scattershot, Overhaul aka Leobreaker, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Bulkhead of Prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock of Team Bee, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Fixit, Jazz, Windblade II, Undertone, The Weaponizers, Heatwave, Chase, Blades of the Rescue Bots, Boulder, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, High Tide, Hot Shot the Rescue Bot, Whirl, Medix, Hoist, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon, Pyrobotmon, Excadrillator, Moltron, Pinsirator, Pawniardon, Empolegon, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Ruination, Ruination, Constructicon Maximus, Bruticus Maximus, Jolt of Cybertron, Metroplex of Cybertron, Drill-Bit, Quickmix, Stripmine, Reverb of Cybertron, Six-Speed of Cybertron, Safeguard of Cybertron, Menasor of Cybertron, Heavy-Load, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay, Razer, Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu, Takanuva, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, Mata Nui, Click, Ackar, Kiina, Barix, Gresh, Ekimu, Agil, Akida Creature of Water, Ikir Creature of Fire, Ketar Creature of Stone, Melum Creature of Ice, Terak Creature of Earth, Uxar Creature of Jungle, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gilda Goldstag, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Venoct, Snartle, Kyubi, Robonyan F, Blizarria, Papa Bolt, USApyon, Toiletta, Micchy (Slimamander), Junior, Lord Enma, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook, Hay Lin, Caleb, Napoleon, Amethyst van der Troll, Ruby Trollman, Sapphire Trollzawa, Topaz Trollhopper, Onyx Von Trollenberg, Aya, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe and Wayzz. We're the Irelanders. Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Tracey Sketchit: And I'm Tracey Sketchit. May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Dawn: My name's Dawn, and this is my partner Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Iris: I'm Iris, and this is my partner, Axew. Axew: Axew! Cilan: And I'm Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur. Serena: I'm Ash's girlfriend, Serena. Bonnie: I'm Bonnie, and this is my big brother, Clemont and my cute Pokémon, Dedenne. Clemont: Hello there. Dedenne: Dedenne! Snow White: Nice to meet you all. Want to know a secret? Irelanders: Sure. Snow White: Promise not to tell? Irelanders: Sure. Snow White: We are standing by a wishing well. Make a wish into the well. That's all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing, Your wish will soon come true. I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) (Vocalizing) I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Prince: Today Snow White: Oh! Prince: Hello. Snow White: Oh. Prince: Did I frighten you? Wait! Wait, please. Don't run away. Now that I've found you Hear what I have to say One song I have but one song One song only for you One heart tenderly beating Ever entreating Constant and true One love That has possessed me One love Thrilling me through One song My heart keeps singing Of one love Only for you Connor Lacey: That's Prince Charming! Daring, Darling and Dexter's dad. Evil Queen: Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade... ...where she can pick wildflowers. Huntsman: Yes, Your Majesty. Evil Queen: And there, my faithful Huntsman, you will kill her! Huntsman: But, Your Majesty, the little Princess! Evil Queen: Silence! You know the penalty if you fail. Huntsman: Yes, Your Majesty. Evil Queen: But to make doubly sure......you do not fail, bring back her heart in this. Zarc: He won't fail you, Your Majesty. After all, if he does, we'll send Kilatron to destroy her and the Irelanders. Snow White: One song, I have but one song Hello there. Lord Enma: What's the matter? Where's your mama and papa? Snow White: Why, I believe you're lost. Oh, please don't cry. Micchy (Slimamander): We have to cheer up this little birdie up. Snow White: Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for us? That's better. Your mama and papa can't be far. Junior: I believe I found them. Snow White: There they are! Can you fly? Good-bye. Good-bye! Hunter Huntsman: Dad? What are you doing? Huntsman: I can't, I can't do it. Forgive me. I beg of Your Highness, forgive me. Snow White: We don't understand! Huntsman: She's mad, jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing! Snow White: But, but who? Cedar Wood: Yeah, who? Huntsman: The Queen. Snow White and the Irelanders: The Queen? Raven Queen: My mom? Huntsman: Now, quick, children, run. Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go. Go! Go! Run! Run! Hide! Hunter Huntsman: Thanks, Dad! Kilatron: Observation: the Huntsman failed. Conclusion: I must destroy the princess and the Irelanders. Snow White: Oh! Please don't run away. I won't hurt you. I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. But you don't know what I've been through. And all because I was afraid. I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made. What do you do when things go wrong? Oh! You sing a song! With a smile and a song Life is just a bright sunny day Your cares fade awayn And your heart is young With a smile and a song All the world seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember, you're the one Who can fill the world with sunshine When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune and it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song Snow White: I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure I'll get along somehow. Everything's going to be all right. But we do need a place to sleep at night. We can't sleep in the ground like you... ...or in a tree the way you do. And I'm sure no nest would possibly be big enough for us. Maybe you know where we can stay. In the woods somewhere? You do? Will you take us there? Kilatron: Snow White and the Irelanders detected! X-23: Who is that? Poppy O'Hair: A Kilobot lookalike? Inferno/Broadside: Whoever he is, he picked a wrong princess to mess with. Apple White: All woodland creatures, take my mom to the place where we can sleep. We'll take care of that robot. Kilatron: his absorbing testicles to absorb the energy of Raven Queen, Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy) and Cubix Data copied. into Raven Queen Raven Queen's voice Prepare for your demise, Irelanders! arms turns into Hot Shot's arms Fire! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix and transforms into Upchuck Upchuck: Let's eat! the attack and fires it at Kilatron Kilatron (in Raven Queen's voice): The Ultimatrix. his absorbing testicles to absorb the energy of Connor's Ultimatrix (in normal voice) Data complete. Returning to the Evil Queen. Apple White: What just happened? Kitty Chesire: I have no idea. Sage: We better get back to Snow White. Snow White: Oh, it's adorable! Just like a doll's house. We like it here. Jinafire Long: Ooh, it's dark inside. Micchy: Guess there's no one home. Snow White: Hello? May I come in? Oh! What a cute little chair! Why, there's seven little chairs! Must be seven little children. And from the look of this table, seven untidy little children. Duchess Swan: A pickaxe. A stocking, too! Loretta Callisto: And a shoe! Snow White: And just look at that fireplace. It's covered with dust. And look, cobwebs everywhere! My, my, my! What a pile of dirty dishes! And just look at that broom! Why, they've never swept this room. You'd think their mother would... Maybe they have no mother. Then they're orphans. That's too bad. Dexter Charming: I know! We'll clean the house and surprise them. Snow White: Then maybe they'll let us stay. Just whistle while you work And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place So hum a merry tune It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace And as you sweep the room Imagine that the broom is someone that you love And soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune (Spoken: Oh, no, no, no, no! Put them in the tub) When hearts are high the time will fly so whistle while you work Seven Dwarves: We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig In our mine the whole day through To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig Is what we like to do It ain't no trick to get rich quick If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! Where a million diamonds shine! We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig From early morn till night We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up Everything in sight We dig up diamonds by the score A thousand rubies, sometimes more Though we don't know what we dig 'em for We dig dig dig a-dig dig Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho Chorus: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's home from work we go Whistle Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Chorus: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Whistle Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho hum three times Heigh-ho fade Snow White: Let's see what's upstairs. Oh, what adorable little beds! Melody Piper: And look, they have their names carved on them. Snow White: Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey... What funny names for children! Grumpy, Bashful and Sleepy. I'm a little sleepy myself. Lord Enma: So are we. Seven Draves: Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's home from work we go Heigh-ho, heigh-ho! Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's home from work we go Heigh-ho, heigh-ho! Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's home from work we go Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's home from work we go Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh... Doc: Look! Our house! The lit's light... The light's lit. Seven Dwarves: Jiminy Crickets! The door is open. The chimney's smoking. Something's in there. Maybe a ghost. Or a goblin. A demon. Or a dragon. Grumpy: Mark my words, there's trouble a-brewin'. Felt it coming all day. My corns hurt. Happy: Gosh! Bashful: That's a bad sign. Seven Dwarves: What'll we do? Let's sneak up on it. Doc: Yes. We'll squeak up... Sneak up. Come on, hen... Men. Follow me. Careful, men. Search every cook and nanny... Hook and granny... Crooked fan... Search everywhere. Quiet. Look! The floor, it's been swept! Grumpy: Chair's been dusted! Happy: Our window's been washed. Bashful: GOSH, OUR COBWEBS ARE MISSIN'. Doc: WHY, WHY, WHY-- WHY, THE WHOLE PLACE IS CLEAN ! Grumpy: THERE'S DIRTY WORK AFOOT. Sneezy: SINK'S EMPTY. HEY, SOMEONE STOLE OUR DISHES ! Happy: THEY AIN'T STOLE. THEY'RE HID IN THE CUPBOARD. Bashful: MY CUP'S BEEN WASHED. SUGAR'S GONE. Happy: SOMETHING'S COOKIN'. [ Sniffing ] SMELLS GOOD. Grumpy: DON'T TOUCH IT, YOU FOOLS ! MIGHT BE POISON. [ Steam Escaping, Pot Lid Rattling ] SEE ? IT'S WITCH'S BREW. Doc: LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED TO OUR STABLE-- UH, TABLE. Bashful: FLOWERS ! [ Sniffing ] HUH ? LOOK, GOLDENROD. Sneezy: DON'T DO IT. TAKE THEM AWAY. MY NOSE ! MY HAY FEVER ! YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND IT. I CAN'T-- I CAN'T-- I-- OH ! AH-- AHHH-- [ Sighing ] THANKS. AH-CHOOOOO ! HEY ! All Dwarfs: [ In Unison ] SHH ! Grumpy: YA CRAZY FOOL ! FINE TIME YA PICKED TO SNEEZE ! Sneezy: I COULDN'T HELP IT, I CAN'T TELL. WHEN YOU GOTTA, YOU GOTTA. I-- I-- I GOTTA. I-IT'S COMIN'. AH-- AH-- AH-- AH-- All Dwarfs: LOOK OUT! DON'T LET HIM. STOP HIM. Sneezy: OH,MMH AH-- AAAH-- AAAAAA-- Various Dwarfs: DON'T LET GO. HOLD HIM TIGHT. Happy:I'LL TIE IT. Grumpy:MAKE A HARD KNOT. Happy:THERE, THAT'LL HOLD HIM. Sneezy: [ Sighing ]THANKS ! Happy:: SHH ! Grumpy: QUIET, YOU FOOL. WANT TO GET US ALL KILLED ? [ Tapping ] Happy: WHA-- WHAT'S THAT ? Doc: THAT'S IT. Grumpy: SOUNDED CLOSE. IT'S IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW. [ Shrieking ] Doc: IT'S UP THERE. Bashful: YEAH, IN THE BEDROOM. Doc: ONE OF US HAS GOT TO GO DOWN... AND CHASE IT UP. UH, UH, UH, UP, DOWN. HERE, TAKE IT. DON'T BE NERVOUS. [ Stairs Creaking ] [ Creaking ] DON'T BE AFRAID. WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU. All Dwarfs: [ In Unison ] YES, RIGHT BEHIND YA. [ Gulping ] [ Door Creaking ] [ Snow White and the Irelanders Yawning ] Dopey: [ Screaming ] Grumpy: HERE IT COMES ! All Dwarfs:[ Groaning ] [ Groaning, Shouting ] Sneezy:IT'S AFTER US ! DON'T LET IT OUT ! Grumpy:HOLD IT SHUT ! Crashing ] [ Clattering ] Sneezy: HERE IT COMES. Happy:NOW'S OUR CHANCE. Grumpy: GET IT, NOW. (Dwarfs jump down from the tree and started attacking) GIVE IT TO 'IM. DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! Grumpy:TAKE THAT, AND THAT, AND THAT ! Doc:HOLD ON THERE,I-IT'S ONLY DOPEY. Sneezy: DID YOU SEE IT ? Happy: HOW BIG IS IT ? Grumpy:WAS IT A DRAGON ? Sneezy:HAS IT GOT HORNS ? Bashful:WAS IT BREATHING FIRE ? WAS IT DROOLIN' ? WHAT WAS IT DOIN' ? [ Snoring ] Doc: HE'S SAYS IT'S... A MONSTER... ASLEEP IN OUR BEDS ! Grumpy:LET'S ATTACK. Sneezy:WHILE IT'S SLEEPING. All Dwarfs:YEAH, WHILE IT'S SLEEPING. Doc: HURRY, MEN, IT'S NOW OR NEVER. All Dwarfs: OFF WITH their HEADS. Doc: BREAK ITS BONES. Sneezy: CHOP IT TO PIECES. Bashful: WE'LL KILL IT DEAD. [ Door Creaking ] [ Snow White Yawning ] Various dwarfs: JIMINY CRICKETS. GOSH ! GEE, WHAT A MONSTER. COVERS THREE BEDS. Doc: LET'S KILL IT BEFORE IT WAKES UP. Happy: WHICH END DO WE KILL ? Doc: SHH ! SHH ! Doc: WELL, UH, UH-- Happy: WHAT IS IT ? Doc: WHY, I-IT'S A GIRL ! And a few others. Sneezy: SHE'S MIGHTY PRETTY. Bashful: SHE'S BEAUTIFUL. JUST LIKE A ANGEL. Grumpy: ANGEL, HAH ! SHE'S A FEMALE ! AND ALL FEMALES IS POISON ! THEY'RE FULL OF WICKED WILES ! Bashful: WHAT ARE WICKED WILES? Grumpy: I DON'T KNOW, BUT I'M AGIN'EM. Doc: SHH ! NOT SO LOUD. YOU'LL WAKE HER UP. Grumpy: AW, LET HER WAKE UP ! SHE DON'T BELONG HERE NOHOW ! Sneezy: LOOK OUT. SHE'S MOVIN'. Happy: SHE'S WAKIN' UP. Sneezy: WHAT DO WE DO ? Doc: HIDE ! Snow White: OH, DEAR ! I WONDER IF THE CHILDREN ARE-- OH ! WHY-- WHY, YOU'RE LITTLE MEN. HOW DO YOU DO ? I SAID, HOW DO YOU DO ? Grumpy: HOW DO YA DO WHAT ? Snow White: OH, YOU CAN TALK. I'M SO GLAD. NOW, DON'T TELL ME WHO YOU ARE. LET ME GUESS. I KNOW, YOU'RE DOC. Doc: WHY-- WHY-- WHY, YES ! YES ! THAT'S TRUE. Snow White: AND YOU'RE-- YOU'RE BASHFUL. Bashful: OH, GOSH ! [ Dwarfs Chuckling ] Snow White: AND, YOU ? YOU'RE SLEEPY. Sleepy: HOW'D YOU GUESS ? [ Dwarfs Chuckling ] Snow White: AND YOU ? Sneezy: AH-- AH-- AH-- AH-- Snow White: YOU'RE SNEEZY. [ Dwarfs Chuckling ] [ Sighing ] Sneezy: AH-CHOO ! [ Dwarfs Laughing ] Snow White: YES, AND YOU MUST BE-- Happy: HAPPY, MA'AM. THAT'S ME. AND THIS IS DOPEY. HE DON'T TALK NONE. Snow White: YOU MEAN HE CAN'T TALK ? Happy: HE DON'T KNOW. HE NEVER TRIED. Snow White: OH, THAT'S TOO BAD. Snow White: OH, YOU MUST BE GRUMPY. [ Dwarfs Laughing ] Doc: OH, YEAH. Grumpy: HAH ! WE KNOW WHO WE ARE. ASK HER WHO SHE IS AND WHAT SHE'S A-DOIN' HERE ! Doc: HMPH ! YES ! WHAT ARE YOU AND WHO ARE YOU DOIN' ? UH, UH, WHAT ARE YOU-- UH, WHO ARE YOU, MY DEARS ? Snow White: OH, HOW SILLY OF ME. I'M SNOW WHITE. Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey and this is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Steven Universe, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dashiell Robert Parr, Violet Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Zadavia, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil (TMNT 2012), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012), Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris (Lolirock), Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook,Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Badwolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Courtley Jester, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Van Yamano, Amy Cohen, Kaz Walker, Hanz Gordon, Justin Kaido, Nils Ritcher, Dak Sendo, Hiro Hughes, Ran Hanasaki, Jessica Kaios, Asuka Carter, Lan Hikari, Mega Man.EXE, Mayl Sakurai, Roll.EXE, Dex Ogreon, GutsMan.EXE, Yai Ayano, Glyde.EXE, Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis, Sonia Sky, Lyra, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Cathy Smith, Sam, Danny, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmatron, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, erity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Mewtwo, Celebi, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zoroark, Zorua, N (Pokemon), Anthea and Concordia, Red Genesect, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica, Optimus Prime II, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl II, Side Burn, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot of the Spy Changers, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide of the Spy Changers, Mirage of the Spy Changers, Wedge, Grimlock of the Build Team, Hightower, Heavy Load, Grindor, High Wire, Sureshock, Ironhide of the Unicron Wars, Jetfire of the Unicron Wars, Rodimus of the Unicron Wars, Prowl of the Unicron Wars, Landmine, Bulkhead of the Unicron Wars, Cliffjumper, Downshift, Inferno aka Broadside, Storm Jet, Sky Shadow, Terradive, Treadshot, Windrazor, Hot Shot of the Unicron Wars, Red Alert, Scattershot, Overhaul aka Leobreaker, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Bulkhead of Prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock of Team Bee, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Fixit, Jazz, Windblade II, Undertone, The Weaponizers, Heatwave, Chase, Blades of the Rescue Bots, Boulder, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, High Tide, Hot Shot the Rescue Bot, Whirl, Medix, Hoist, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon, Pyrobotmon, Excadrillator, Moltron, Pinsirator, Pawniardon, Empolegon, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Ruination, Ruination, Constructicon Maximus, Bruticus Maximus, Jolt of Cybertron, Metroplex of Cybertron, Drill-Bit, Quickmix, Stripmine, Reverb of Cybertron, Six-Speed of Cybertron, Safeguard of Cybertron, Menasor of Cybertron, Heavy-Load, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay, Razer, Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu, Takanuva, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, Mata Nui, Click, Ackar, Kiina, Barix, Gresh, Ekimu, Agil, Akida Creature of Water, Ikir Creature of Fire, Ketar Creature of Stone, Melum Creature of Ice, Terak Creature of Earth, Uxar Creature of Jungle, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gilda Goldstag, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Venoct, Snartle, Kyubi, Robonyan F, Blizarria, Papa Bolt, USApyon, Toiletta, Micchy (Slimamander), Junior, Lord Enma, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook, Hay Lin, Caleb, Napoleon, Amethyst van der Troll, Ruby Trollman, Sapphire Trollzawa, Topaz Trollhopper, Onyx Von Trollenberg, Aya, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe and Wayzz. We're the Irelanders. Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Tracey Sketchit: And I'm Tracey Sketchit. May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Dawn: My name's Dawn, and this is my partner Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Iris: I'm Iris, and this is my partner, Axew. Axew: Axew! Cilan: And I'm Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur. Serena: I'm Ash's girlfriend, Serena. Bonnie: I'm Bonnie, and this is my big brother, Clemont and my cute Pokémon, Dedenne. Clemont: Hello there. Dedenne: Dedenne! All Dwarfs: SNOW WHITE ? THE PRINCESS ? Snow White: YES. Doc: WELL, MY DEAR QUINCESS-- UH, PRINCESS. WE'RE, UH-- WE'RE HONORED. YES, WE'RE-- Grumpy: MAD AS HORNETS ! Doc: MAD AS HORNETS ! NO, NO, WE'RE NOT ! WE'RE BAD AS CORNETS-- NO, NO, AS BAD AS-- WHAT WAS I SAYIN' ? Grumpy: NOTHIN' ! JUST STANDIN' THERE SPUTTERIN' LIKE A DOODLEBUG ! Doc: WHO'S BUTTERIN' LIKE A SPOODLEDUG ? WHO'S, UH, UH-- Grumpy: AW, SHUT UP ! AND TELL HER TO GIT OUT ! Snow White: PLEASE, DON'T SEND ME AWAY. IF YOU DO, SHE'LL KILL ME. All Dwarfs: KILL YOU ? Various Dwarfs: WHO WILL ? YES, WHO ? Snow White: MY STEPMOTHER, THE QUEEN. All Dwarfs: THE QUEEN ! SHE'S WICKED. Happy: SHE'S BAD. Sneezy: SHE'S MIGHTY MEAN. Grumpy: SHE'S AN OLD WITCH ! I'M WARNIN' YA ! IF THE QUEEN FINDS HER HERE, SHE'LL SWOOP DOWN... AND WREAK HER VENGEANCE ON US ! Holly O'Hair: That could be troublesome. Snow White: BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE I AM. Grumpy: SHE DON'T, HUH ? SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING. SHE'S FULL OF BLACK MAGIC. SHE CAN EVEN MAKE HERSELF INVISIBLE. PFFT ! MIGHT BE IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW. Snow White: OH, SHE'LL NEVER FIND ME HERE. AND IF YOU LET ME STAY, I'LL KEEP HOUSE FOR YOU. I'LL WASH AND SEW AND SWEEP AND COOK AND-- All dwarfs: [ In Unison ] COOK ? Doc: CAN YA MAKE DAPPLE LUMPKINS-- UH, LUMPLE DAPPLINS-- APPLE DUMPLINGS ! Grumpy & Sneezy: APPLE DUMPLINGS ! Doc: AH, YES ! CRAPPLE DUMPKINS. Snow White: YES, AND PLUM PUDDING AND GOOSEBERRY PIE-- All Dwarfs: GOOSEBERRY PIE ? HURRAY ! SHE STAYS ! [ Sniffing ] Grumpy: AH ! SOUP ! All Dwarfs: HURRAY ! [ Chattering ] [ Chattering Continues ] [ Chattering, Arguing ] Snow White: UH, UH, UH, JUST A MINUTE. SUPPER'S NOT QUITE READY. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TIME TO WASH. All Dwarfs: [ In Unison ] WASH ? Grumpy: HAH ! KNEW THERE'S A CATCH TO IT ! Bashful: WHY WASH ? Happy: WHAT FOR ? WE AIN'T GOIN' NOWHERE. Doc: 'TAIN'T NEW YEAR. Snow White: OH, PERHAPS YOU HAVE WASHED. Doc: PERHAPS WE-- YES, PERHAPS WE HAVE. BUT WHEN ? WHEN ? UH, WHEN ? UH, YOU SAID, WHEN ? WHY, LAST WEEK-- UH, MONTH-- YEAR-- WHY, RECENTLY. All Dwarfs: [ In Unison ] YES, RECENTLY. Snow White: OH, RECENTLY. LET ME SEE YOUR HANDS. LET ME SEE YOUR HANDS. WHY, DOC, I'M SURPRISED. [ Nervous Chuckling ] COME ON. LET'S SEE THEM. OH, BASHFUL, MY, MY, MY ! AND YOU ? TSK, TSK, TSK ! [ Gasping ] WORSE THAN I THOUGHT. OH ! [ Gasping ] HOW SHOCKING. TSK, TSK, TSK ! GOODNESS ME, THIS WILL NEVER DO. MARCH STRAIGHT OUTSIDE AND WASH, OR YOU'LL NOT GET A BITE TO EAT. [ Clattering ] Grumpy: HAH ! Snow White: WELL, AREN'T YOU GOING TO WASH ? WHAT'S THE MATTER ? CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE ? [ Snow White Laughing ] OH, DID YOU HURT YOURSELF ? HMPH ! [ Door Slamming ] HAH, WOMEN ! Doc: COURAGE, MEN, COURAGE ! DON'T BE NERVOUS. Happy: GOSH, IT'S WET. [ Sputtering ] Sleepy: IT'S COLD TOO ! Bashful: WE AIN'T GONNA DO IT, ARE WE ? Doc: WELL, I-IT'LL PLEASE THE PRINCESS. Happy: I'LL TAKE A CHANCE FOR HER. All Dwarfs: [ In Unison ] ME TOO ! Grumpy: HAH ! HER WILES ARE BEGINNIN' TO WORK. BUT I'M WARNIN' YA, YOU GIVE 'EM AN INCH, AND THEY'LL WALK ALL OVER YA ! Doc: DON'T LISTEN TO THAT OLD WARTHOG. COME ON NOW, MEN. Sleepy: HOW HARD DO YA SCRUB ? Sneezy: DO BEARDS COUNT ? Happy: DO YA GET IN THE TUB ? Bashful: DO YA HAVE TO WASH WHERE IT DOESN'T SHOW ? Doc: NOW, NOW, NOW, DON'T GET EXCITED. HERE WE GO. Begins STEP UP TO THE TUB 'TAIN'T NO DISGRACE JUST PULL UP YOUR SLEEVES AND GET 'EM IN PLACE THEN SCOOP UP THE WATER AND RUB IT ON YOUR FACE AND GO-- [ Sputtering ] PICK UP THE SOAP NOW, DON'T TRY TO BLUFF WORK UP A LATHER AND WHEN YOU GOT ENOUGH GET YOUR HANDS FULL OF WATER AND YOU SNORT AND YOU SNUFF AND GO-- [ Sputtering ] YOU DOUSE AND YOU SOUSE RUB AND YA SCRUB YOU SPUTTER AND SPLASH ALL OVER THE TUB [ Buzzing ] YOU MAY BE COLD AND WET WHEN YOU'RE DONE BUT YA GOTTA ADMIT IT'S GOOD AND CLEAN FUN SO SPLASH ALL YA LIKE 'TAIN'T ANY TRICK AS SOON AS YOU'RE THROUGH YOU'LL FEEL MIGHTY SLICK Grumpy: BUNCH OF OLD NANNY GOATS YA MAKE ME SICK GOING-- [ Sputtering ] [ Sputtering ] HAH ! NEXT THING YA KNOW... SHE'LL BE TYIN' YOUR BEARDS UP IN PINK RIBBONS... AND SMELLIN' YA UP WITH THAT STUFF CALLED, UH, PERFOOM. HAH ! [ Spitting ] [ Water Sloshing ] A FINE BUNCH OF WATER LILIES YOU TURNED OUT TO BE. I'D LIKE TO SEE ANYBODY MAKE ME WASH, IF I DIDN'T WANNA. AHEM. [ Whispering ] [ Chuckling ] [ Whistling ] Singing Doc: GET HIM ! Grumpy: HEY ! LET GO OF ME ! Doc: GET HIM OVER TO THE TUB. GET HIM OVER TO THE TUB. Grumpy: LET ME LOOSE, YOU FOOLS ! LET ME LOOSE ! Various Dwarfs: GET 'IM UP ON THE TUB. GET 'IM UP ! HANG ONTO 'IM ! GET HIM UP ON THE TUB. THE TUB, THE TUB ! DON'T GET EXCITED ! DON'T GET-- [ Chattering ] GET THE SOAP ! [ Doc ] Doc: OH ! STEADY, MEN ! WE'LL GET HIM THERE. [ Chattering ] [ Hiccuping ] [ Dwarfs Laughing ] begining again NOW SCRUB GOOD AND HARD IT CAN'T BE DENIED THAT HE'LL LOOK MIGHTY CUTE AS SOON AS HE'S DRIED WELL, IT'S GOOD FOR THE SOUL AND IT'S GOOD FOR THE HIDE TO GO-- [ Sputtering ] All Dwarfs: AIN'T HE SWEET ? [ Sniffing ] Sneezy: SMELLS LIKE A PETUNIA. Happy: HE SURE IS CUTE. [ Laughing ] Grumpy: YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS ! Snow White: SUPPER ! [ Banging ] Doc: SUPPER ! All Dwarfs: [ In Unison ] FOOD ! HURRAY ! [ Sputtering ] Grumpy: HAH! Sari Sumdac: You'll get used to it. Matau: You said it, Sari. Queen: MAGIC MIRROR ON THE WALL, WHO NOW IS THE FAIREST ONE OF ALL? Mirror: OVER THE SEVEN JEWELLED HILLS, BEYOND THE SEVENTH FALL, IN THE COTTAGE OF THE SEVEN DWARFS, DWELLS SNOW WHITE, FAIREST ONE OF ALL. Evil Queen: SNOW WHITE LIES DEAD IN THE FOREST. THE HUNTSMAN HAS BROUGHT ME PROOF. BEHOLD, HER HEART. Mirror: SNOW WHITE STILL LIVES, THE FAIREST IN THE LAND. TIS THE HEART OF A PIG YOU HOLD IN YOUR HAND. Evil Queen: THE HEART OF A PIG!? THEN I'VE BEEN TRICKED! Kilatron: It is true. I saw it. Evil Queen: THE HEART OF A PIG! THE BLUNDERING FOOL! Zarc: What now, Your Majesty? Evil Queen: I'LL GO MYSELF TO THE DWARFS' COTTAGE... IN A DISGUISE SO COMPLETE NO ONE WILL EVER SUSPECT. NOW, A FORMULA TO TRANSFORM MY BEAUTY INTO UGLINESS. CHANGE MY QUEENLY RAIMENT TO A PEDDLER'S CLOAK. MUMMY DUST TO MAKE ME OLD. TO SHROUD MY CLOTHES, THE BLACK OF NIGHT. TO AGE MY VOICE, AN OLD HAG'S CACKLE. Cackling TO WHITEN MY HAIR, A SCREAM OF FRIGHT. Screaming Evil Queen: A BLAST OF WIND... TO FAN MY HATE! A THUNDERBOLT... TO MIX IT WELL. NOW... BEGIN THY MAGIC SPELL. Shattering Gasping LOOK! MY HANDS! MY VOICE! MY VOICE! Cackling A PERFECT DISGUISE. Cackling Lord Darkar: That's perfect. Evil Queen: AND NOW, A SPECIAL... SORT OF DEATH FOR ONE SO FAIR. WHAT SHALL IT BE? AH! A POISONED APPLE! SLEEPING DEATH. ONE TASTE OF THE POISONED APPLE... AND THE VICTIM'S EYES WILL CLOSE FOREVER... IN THE SLEEPING DEATH. Vor: Then, let's get wicked. by Dwarfs & Snow White Yodel Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay I'D LIKE TO DANCE AND TAP MY FEET, BUT THEY WON'T KEEP IN RHYTHM YOU SEE, I WASHED 'EM BOTH TODAY AND I CAN'T DO NOTHIN' WITH 'EM HO-HUM, THE TUNE IS DUMB THE WORDS DON'T MEAN A THING ISN'T THIS A SILLY SONG FOR ANYONE TO SING Laughing I-- Giggling Laughing OH, G-GOSH! Laughing Continues Note I CHASED A POLECAT UP A TREE WAY OUT UPON A LIMB AND WHEN HE GOT THE BEST OF ME I GOT THE WORST OF HIM Snickering HO-HUM, THE TUNE IS DUMB THE WORDS DON'T MEAN A THING ISN'T THIS A SILLY SONG FOR ANYONE TO SING [ Yodelling ] [ Yodelling ] [ Vocalizing ] AHHH [ Buzzing ] [ Yodelling ] [ Yodelling ] [ Buzzing ] [ Note Sticks ] [ Chirps ] [ Cheering ] Spoken Sneezy: BE CAREFUL. WATCH OUT. BE-- BE CARE-- WATCH IT ! WATCH IT ! WATCH--WATCH-- AH-- THANKS. [ Yodelling ] [ Yodelling ] [ Laughing ] [ Laughing ] [ Yodelling ] [ Laughing ] Sneezy: HEY ! HEY ! HEY ! HEY ! [ Cheering ] Sneezy: AH-CH-- AH-CH-- AH-- AH-- AH-CH-- AH-CH-- AH-CH-- AH-- AH-- AH-CHOOOOO ! [ Laughing ] [ Laughing ] [ Laughing ] [ Snow White Laughing ] Snow White: THAT WAS FUN. Happy: NOW YOU DO SOMETHIN'. Snow White: WELL, WHAT SHALL I DO ? Sleepy: TELL US A STORY. All Dwarfs: [ In Unison ] YES ! TELL US A STORY ! Happy: A TRUE STORY. Bashful: A LOVE STORY. Snow White: WELL, ONCE THERE WAS A PRINCESS. Doc: WAS THE PRINCESS YOU ? Snow White: AND SHE FELL IN LOVE. Sneezy: WAS IT HARD TO DO ? Snow White: OH, IT WAS VERY EASY. ANYONE COULD SEE THAT THE PRINCE WAS CHARMING. THE ONLY ONE FOR ME. Doc: WAS HE, UH, STRONG AND HANDSOME ? Sleepy: WAS HE BIG AND TALL ? Snow White: THERE'S NOBODY LIKE HIM... ANYWHERE AT ALL. Bashful: DID HE SAY HE LOVED YA ? Happy: DID HE STEAL A KISS ? by Snow White HE WAS SO ROMANTIC I COULD NOT RESIST SOME DAY MY PRINCE WILL COME SOME DAY WE'LL MEET AGAIN AND AWAY TO HIS CASTLE WE'LL GO TO BE HAPPY FOREVER I KNOW Grumpy: Spoken HAH ! MUSH. Snow White: Continues SOME DAY WHEN SPRING IS HERE WE'LL FIND OUR LOVE ANEW AND THE BIRDS WILL SING AND WEDDING BELLS WILL RING SOME DAY WHEN MY DREAMS COME TRUE Singing [ Sighing ] [ Clock Ringing ] [ Ringing, Croaking ] Snow White: OH, MY GOODNESS, IT'S PAST BEDTIME. GO RIGHT UPSTAIRS TO BED. Doc: WAIT ! HOLD ON THERE, MEN. THE, UH, PRINCESS WILL SLEEP IN OUR BEDS UPSTAIRS. Snow White: BUT... WHERE WILL YOU SLEEP ? Doc: OH, WE'LL BE QUITE COMFORTABLE DOWN HERE... IN, UH, IN, UH-- Grumpy: IN A PIG'S EYE ! Doc: IN A PIG'S EYE-- STY-- NO ! NO ! I MEAN-- WE'LL BE COMFORTABLE, WON'T WE, MEN ? All Dwarfs: [ In Unison ] OH, YES, MIGHTY COMFORTABLE. Doc: NOW, DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT US. Happy: WE'LL BE ALL RIGHT. Doc: GO RIGHT ON UP NOW, UH, UH, MY DEAR. Snow White: WELL, IF YOU INSIST. GOOD NIGHT. All Dwarfs: [ In Unison ] GOOD NIGHT, PRINCESS. YOU'RE SURE YOU'LL BE COMFORTABLE ? All Dwarfs: OH, YES, VERY COMFORTABLE. Snow White: WELL, PLEASANT DREAMS. All Dwarfs: PLEASANT DREAMS. [ Door Closing ] Various Dwarfs: LET GO ! Doc: NOW, MEN, DON'T GET EXCITED. REMEMBER... SHARE AND SHARE ALIKE. Various Dwarfs: LOOK OUT, IT'LL RIP ! [ Squeaking ] Snow White: BLESS THE SEVEN LITTLE MEN... WHO HAVE BEEN SO KIND TO ME. AND MAY MY DREAMS COME TRUE. AMEN. OH, YES, AND PLEASE MAKE GRUMPY LIKE ME. [ Snoring ] Connor Lacey: We better keep an eye on Snow White. Raven Queen: Especially since my mother will try some evil tricks. Grumpy: HAH ! WOMEN ! [ Snoring Continues ] Grumpy: A FINE KETTLE OF FISH. [ Spitting ] [ Hissing Sound ] [ Snoring Continues ] [ Snoring ] [ Snoring ] [ Gurgling ] [ Whimpering ] [ Buzzing ] [ Fly Snoring ] [ Crickets Chirping, Frogs Croaking ] Queen: DIP THE APPLE IN THE BREW. LET THE SLEEPING DEATH SEEP THROUGH. LOOK ! ON THE SKIN ! Lord Darkar: It's working. Queen: THE SYMBOL OF WHAT LIES WITHIN. NOW, TURN RED TO TEMPT SNOW WHITE. TO MAKE HER HUNGER FOR A BITE. [ Cackling ] HAVE A BITE ? [ Cackling ] Villains: No! Queen: IT'S NOT FOR YOU ! IT'S FOR SNOW WHITE. WHEN SHE BREAKS THE TENDER PEEL TO TASTE THE APPLE IN MY HAND, HER BREATH WILL STILL, HER BLOOD CONGEAL. THEN I'LL BE FAIREST IN THE LAND. [ Cackling ] [ Gasping ] Jackie Frost: Why did you gasp like that? Queen: BUT WAIT ! THERE MAY BE AN ANTIDOTE. NOTHING MUST BE OVERLOOKED. AH ! HERE IT IS ! Zarc: What does it say? Queen: THE VICTIM OF THE SLEEPING DEATH... CAN BE REVIVED ONLY BY LOVE'S FIRST KISS. LOVE'S FIRST KISS! BAH ! NO FEAR OF THAT. THE DWARFS and the Irelanders WILL THINK SHE'S DEAD. SHE'LL BE BURIED ALIVE ! [ Cackling ] [ Cackling ] [ Cackling Continues ] BURIED ALIVE ! Makino: Come on. Let's go. Villains: [ Cackling ] [ Cackling ] Queen: THIRSTY ? HAVE A DRINK ! [ Cackling ] [ Leaves Rustling ] [ Door Latch Opening ] Doc: NOW, DON'T FORGET, MY DEAR. TH-THE OLD QUEEN'S A SLY ONE. FULL OF WITCHCRAFT. SO BEWARE OF STRANGERS. Snow White: DON'T WORRY. I'LL BE ALL RIGHT. Wasabi: We'll make sure of that. Snow White: SEE YOU TONIGHT. [ Giggling ] Doc: OH, OH, YES. WELL, UH, COME ON, MEN. Sneezy: BE AWFUL CAREFUL, 'CAUSE IF ANYTHING WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU, I-- I-- Snow White: GOOD-BYE. Sneezy: OH, GOSH ! [ Giggling ] Grumpy: HAH ! DISGUSTIN' ! Sneezy: AND BE SURE TO WATCH OUT-- TO WA-- TO WA-- TO WA-- WATCH OUT ! THANKS. AH-CH-- AH-CH-CH-- AH-CH-- AH-CHOOOOO ! All: [ Laughing ] Snow White: WELL... ALL RIGHT. BUT THAT'S THE LAST-- OH! GO ON. RUN ALONG. Singing HEIGH-HO, HEIGH-HO IT'S OFF TO WORK WE GO [ Whistling ] HEIGH-HO Snow White: Spoken GOOD-BYE. GOOD-BYE! Lizzie Hearts: Good luck. Throat Grumpy: Spoken NOW, I'M WARNIN' YA. DON'T LET NOBODY OR NOTHIN' IN THE HOUSE. Snow White: Spoken WHY, GRUMPY, YOU DO CARE. Sighing Grumpy: Spoken HUH! Snow White: Spoken GOOD-BYE, GRUMPY! Sloshing Cackling Dwarfs singing in background Queen: THE LITTLE MEN WILL BE AWAY... AND SHE'LL BE ALONE... WITH A HARMLESS OLD PEDDLER WOMAN. Cackling A HARMLESS OLD PEDDLER WOMAN. [ Cackling ] Kilatron: And then, the Irelanders will be captured for the Shredderette. Snow White: Sung SOME DAY MY PRINCE WILL COME SOME DAY WE'LL MEET AGAIN AND AWAY TO HIS CASTLE WE'LL GO TO BE HAPPY FOREVER I KNOW SOME DAY WHEN SPRING IS HERE WE'LL FIND OUR LOVE ANEW AND THE BIRDS WILL SING AND WEDDING BELLS WILL RING SOME DAY WHEN MY DREAMS COME TRUE [ Gasping ] [ Sinister Chuckling ] Queen: ALL ALONE, MY PET ? Snow White: WHY-- WHY, YES, I AM, BUT-- Queen: THE... LITTLE MEN ARE NOT HERE ? Snow White: NO, THEY'RE NOT, BUT--MM-HMM. [ Sniffing ] Queen: MAKIN' PIES ? Snow White: YES, GOOSEBERRY PIE. Queen: IT'S APPLE PIES THAT MAKES THE MENFOLKS' MOUTHS WATER. PIES MADE FROM APPLES LIKE THESE. [ Chuckling ] Snow White: OH, THEY DO LOOK DELICIOUS. Queen: YES ! BUT WAIT 'TIL YOU TASTE ONE, DEARIE. [ Sinister Chuckling ] LIKE TO TRY ONE ? Snow White: HMM ? Queen: GO ON. GO ON, HAVE A BITE. [ Twittering ] Queen: AH ! AH ! Snow White: [ Mumbling ] STOP IT, STOP IT. GO AWAY, GO AWAY. SHAME ON YOU, FRIGHTENING A POOR OLD LADY. [ Muttering ] OH, I THOUGHT I LOST IT. THERE, THERE. I'M SORRY. Queen: OH ! MY HEART ! OH, MY-- MY POOR HEART. TAKE ME INTO THE HOUSE AND LET ME REST. A DRINK OF WATER, PLEASE. [ Twittering ] [ Twittering ] by Dwarfs HEIGH-HO, HEIGH-HO HEIGH-HO, HEIGH-HO IT'S OFF TO WORK WE GO [ Whistling ] HEIGH-HO, HEIGH-HO [ Twittering ] [ Whistling ] Singing Doc: HEY, LOOK ! [ Cart Clattering ] [ Twittering ] Various Dwarfs: STOP THAT. GET AWAY ! GET AWAY ! GO ON, SHOO ! Grumpy: GO ON, GET OUTTA HERE ! Doc: WHAT AILS THESE CRAZY BIRDS ? TH-THEY'VE GONE PLUMB DAFFY. Sneezy: YEAH, THEY'VE GONE-- AH-- AH-- AH-CHOOOOO ! Queen: AND BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN SO GOOD TO POOR OLD GRANNY, I'LL SHARE A SECRET WITH YOU. THIS IS NO ORDINARY APPLE. IT'S A MAGIC WISHING APPLE. Snow White and the Irelanders: A WISHING APPLE ? Queen: YES ! ONE BITE AND ALL YOUR DREAMS WILL COME TRUE. Snow White: REALLY ? Queen: YES, GIRLIE ! NOW, MAKE A WISH AND TAKE A BITE. Rose.EXE: I got a funny feeling about this. Various Dwarfs: GO ON, GIT ! THESE PESKY CRITTERS WON'T STOP ! Grumpy: 'TAIN'T NATURAL. THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG ! THEY AIN'T ACTIN' THIS WAY FOR NOTHIN' ! Sleepy: MAYBE THE OLD QUEEN'S GOT SNOW WHITE. Doc: THE QUEEN ! All Dwarfs: [ In Unison ] SNOW WHITE ! Grumpy: THE QUEEN WILL KILL HER ! WE GOTTA SAVE HER ! Doc: YES, YES, WE-WE GOTTA SAVE HER ! Happy: WHAT'LL WE DO ? Doc: YES, W-WHAT'LL WE DO ? Grumpy: COME ON ! GIDDAP ! Doc: WAIT FOR ME ! WAIT-- [ Shouting ] [ Shouting ] Queen: THERE MUST BE SOMETHING YOUR LITTLE HEART DESIRES. PERHAPS THERE'SSOMEONE YOU LOVE. Snow White: WELL, THERE IS SOMEONE. Queen: I THOUGHT SO. I THOUGHT SO. OLD GRANNY KNOWS A YOUNG GIRL'S HEART. NOW, TAKE THE APPLE, DEARIE, AND MAKE A WISH. Snow White: I WISH-- I WISH-- Queen: THAT'S IT. GO ON. GO ON. Snow White: ...AND THAT HE WILL CARRY ME AWAY TO HIS CASTLE... WHERE WE WILL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER. Queen: FINE ! FINE ! NOW, TAKE A BITE. DON'T LET THE WISH GROW COLD ! Snow White: OH ! I FEEL STRANGE. Queen: HER BREATH WILL STILL. Snow White: OH. Queen: HER BLOOD CONGEAL. Apple White: Mom! No! Snow White: OH. [ Gasping ] Queen: [ Cackling ] [ Thunderclap ] Queen: NOW I'LL BE FAIREST IN THE LAND ! Steel: You're the Evil Queen, aren't you? Queen: Yes. And these are my allies. Raven Queen: It's the robot who attacked us in the forest! Windblade (PWT): With Unicron, Makino, Jackie Frost, Lord Darkar and Zarc. Lord Darkar: That robot is named Kilatron. [ Cackling ] Grumpy: HURRY, HURRY ! THERE they go! AFTER them ! [ Shouting ] [ Wind Howling ] [ Thunder Rumbling ] [ Panting ] [ Gasping ] Queen: We're TRAPPED. Lord Darkar: WHAT WILL we DO ? Queen: THE MEDDLING LITTLE FOOLS ! We'LL FIX YA ! We'LL CRUSH YOUR BONES ! Doc: LOOK OUT ! Queen: [ Cackling ] [ Screaming ] Kilatron: You'll pay for this, Irelanders! Villains, retreat! [ Organ ] [ Sobbing ] [ Sobbing ] [ Organ Continues ] Sung Prince: Sung ONE SONG Chorus: ONE SONG, I HAVE BUT ONE SONG ONE SONG, ONLY FOR YOU ONE SONG, ONLY FOR YOU ONE HEART, TENDERLY BEATING EVER ENTREATING, EVER ENTREATING CONSTANT AND TRUE, SO TRUE ONE LOVE, ONE LOVE THAT HAS POSSESSED ME ONE LOVE, ONE LOVE THRILLING ME THROUGH, SO TRUE ONE SONG, ONE SONG MY HEART KEEPS SINGING KEEPS SINGING OF ONE LOVE ONE LOVE, ONLY FOR YOU Chorus AND AWAY TO HIS CASTLE YOU'LL GO TO BE HAPPY FOREVER WE KNOW Singing Snow White: GOOD-BYE. GOOD-BYE, GRUMPY! GOOD-BYE. OH, DOPEY. GOOD-BYE ! Sung Chorus: SOME DAY WHEN SPRING IS HERE WE'LL FIND OUR LOVE ANEW AND THE BIRDS WILL SING AND WEDDING BELLS WILL RING SOME DAY WHEN MY DREAMS COME TRUE Linda Ryan: They may have won today, but tune in tomorrow for the second part of the Realm Games finale. Apple White: Missed you already, Mom.